nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuma Mitsuko
'Character First Name' Mitsuko 'Character Last Name:' Fuma 'IMVU Username:' Halo14King 'Nickname: (optional)' Koko 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 12/1/89 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 4'11 'Weight:' 95lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Outside of battle Mitsuko is the basic idea of friendly and curious by nature. She takes interesting in the smallest of things, always wondering why something is happening.She can also be very shy, sometimes staying quiet around others and simply observing. Nevertheless Mitsuko is also a very positive individual. Making the best she can out of every situation. She likes to help those in need, and show love towards even the coldest of people. Though she can be forgetful, often forgetting what she is/was doing. She is also very clumsy at times, falling over the simplest of things or dropping objects. Mitsuko also seems to have a very high intelligence, an can always be seen reading. One of Mitsuko's noticeable traits is her manners. Being very polite, an speaking formally even sometimes saying the strangest of words. Even in battle she still shows mercy and kindness. However when need be, Mitsuko has a protective side. In which she will throw away all her morals to save someone's life. 'Behaviour:' Mitsuko spends most of her reading or studying. She can be socially awkard at times, an will say weird things when nervous. Though mostly she is well mannered, an speaks properly. 'Nindo: (optional)' "No defeat, and no surrender! That's my ninja way!" Summoning':' None. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Fuma. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None. 'Element Two:' None. 'Weapon of choice:' None. 'Strengths:' Intelligence. 'Weaknesses:' Strength 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 17 (17) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 (5)'' ''List the other weapons here: '' Fuma Shuriken '''Total: 50 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' None. 'Background Information:' Born in Yonshigakure to two loving parents of the Fuma clan, was a baby with a baby with a strong cry. She was named Mitsuko, an was a proud member of the Fuma clan. Mitsuko's parents were both powerful jonin of the Yonshigakure, and she was often left wth her grandmother or babysitter. As she got older her parents seemed to become more distant. Always going off on secret missions, which lasted for days at a time. At the age of six is when Mitsuko started to develope an interest in the shinobi world. This happened when she stumbled unto some books on chakra. Everyday she would read constantly, striving to learn more about the amazing powers of chakra. Mitsuko decided instead of being watched, she'd take care of herself. This way on the rare occasions her mother an father did come home, she wasn't going to miss it. By the age of eight she was already fully capable of feeding, bathing, and clothing herself without anyway help. All because she had read books. Then it happened, one day her parents walked through the door. The first thing she asked them was could she enroll into the shinobi academy. However they weren't quite sure how to respond. Mitsuko was different from most born into the Fuma clan, because she wasn't the typical agressive fighter. In fact she was just the opposite. Even so they still agreed to give their daughter a chance to become a shinobi. At age ten Mitsuko was enrolled into the academy. Making friends wasn't her strong point, so she was labeled as socially awkward or weird by her classmates. It didn't take long for her to be one of the top students in her class. Passing her written exams, and such with ease. To her, understanding the basics of a ninja were almost too easy. Mitsuko Graduated the academy at the age of twelve. She was now a genin, a full fledged ninja of Yonshigakure. 'Roleplaying Library:' Fuma Mitsuko Entry Test 5-2-15 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 5/4/2015 Category:Yonshigakure